


love, lance

by Neverland_8n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverland_8n/pseuds/Neverland_8n
Summary: I Was stupid for not telling him. For not telling him that I liked him so much. For not telling him I was bi. For not noticing it faster. Be he's gone. And I'm left with hole hole in me heart. A hole that I know will never be fixed.I want you back.But your not come any time soon.





	love, lance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a true story. I know it isn't going to have a happy ending in really life, but I can dream. Why does my crush have to live half way across the world?

" can I tell you something, and promise me you won't look at me differently"

I look up to the stars. It's midnight, in the middle of a forest clearing. It's our second to last day at camp and I'm with me best friends, and some of the popular kids in our class. And I'm about to tell them the thing that had been my biggest secret for the past few months.

" I'm bisexual" I look back at them. It me, Pigde, Hunk, the most annoying but popularish person in the world James, and Allura who is one of the oldest of the people in our cabin.

_what did I just say. Why did I tell them. Lance, you are not like this._

A million other thing are shooting in my head. Why. And in one second I feel the embrace of Hunk, and then Pigde. 

" it's ok" he says 

" oh my god, I need to get the of me chest"

^2 month before^

I look at Hunk. 

" you're serious" i says, piano in my voice. 

" I thought you knew, Keith's leavening" 

Keith had been part of our class sence 1st grade, and being in a private school, this was hard news. 

" he texted everyone a few weeks ago saying he's moving to his moms house in London. He can't stay with his dad anymore" 

" I didn't know" holding in all the things I wanted to scream. 

" it sad, I'm really gona' miss him" he says to me as he starts playing with Boige, our family dog. I look at the TV, and remember I'm in the living room watching a new show Hunk had found on Netflix. 

" do you think he's going to come back?" hopeing that he will. 

" maybe" 

<present>

i finish up my homework, when I hear a piece of paper fall to the ground. It's a picture of the class in second grade. We all are smiling as we hug each other. And I see me hugging kieth and he doesn't look really anger or mad or any of that. He's laughing. My mind tails off to him, his black hair that we always long but well keepd. Amithist eyes. And a smile that I miss so much. All the memories came back. 

The time at the school carnival, I didn't know who to talk to, or be with so I stuck with him. He got annoyed but we had fun. 

The time I took hi to ice skateing so I would be alone for my sister Girl Scout ice skating thing. He was a really bad skater, but after awhile, he got used to it. 

Memories big and small. Project we worked on. Hanging out and talking. Run up to him in the hallway and asking him how he was doing. Taking about crushes, his mainly boy. Walking Bogie. Playing games at I door recess. 

I miss him 

I miss him so much

i wish you could come back. But you can't. Your happier with your mom. 

I love him

and now I'm crying because I know your more love half way across the world with our mom who is love you some people couldn't. 

To the boy who I fell in love with and left a soon as I could tell you, I'm bi, I'm afraid to love you, and you more that a pretty face that girls like. You beautiful. And amazing. And I your me Juliet, and I know a whole ocean is keeping use apart. But I love you. 

\- love Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was about to cry writing this. I had to gender swap everyone because I'm a female and she was a femal and I need get sleep but I don't need sleep. But thanks for reading.


End file.
